Malec Gets Back Together!
by figureskatingfangirl
Summary: When Tessa and Catarina go to Magnus's loft, will they get him back together with Alec? Post CoLS. (Sorry I suck at titles and summaries.) Lots of fluff in later chapters. Nothing lemon. Lots of Malec!
1. Chapter 1

The same routine every day after Alec left. Wake up. Eat. Watch TV. Sleep. Repeat. Life had become boring. Yes, boring. I never thought life could be boring. Life for me had always been full of parties and magic and travel and illegal adventures. Now I did nothing. All. Day. Long.

A breakup had never affected me this hard. Deaths, yes - but not breakups. Getting upset over a breakup was a petty mundane concern. Not a High Warlock of Brooklyn concern.

I sighed inwardly. This was stupid. I was being stupid. Alec had done something unforgivable. I needed to hate him. I needed to get over him.

But I couldn't.

I sighed again, out loud this time. I was splayed across a couch, eating Chinese food, wearing a robe, watching America's Next Top Model, with nobody but a cat for company.

"You love me, right Chairman?" I asked, looking at my companion. He jumped off the couch and stalked off, his tail in the air.

Great. Now even my own cat had left me. This was getting ridiculous. I needed somebody to talk to. A friend. That was a pretty short list. Ragnor was dead. Catarina would scold me about taking time out of her oh so busy schedule. The only option left was Tessa. I hoped she wasn't still in the Amazon. I reached for my phone on the table next to me.

After scrolling though my long contacts list (you accumulate a lot of acquaintances over the decades) I finally found her number. I pressed the call button.

After three rings, she picked up. "Hi, Magnus!" she said cheerfully. "How're things going?"

I wanted to say that I was fine. That I was having the time of my life. Instead, I almost started sobbing. "Terrible. Can you come over?"

"Magnus, are you okay?" she asked, sounding concerned now. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"I'm portaling now." She hung up.

Five minutes later, Tessa and Catarina portaled into the middle of my loft.


	2. Chapter 2

"Magnus, what happened?" Tessa asked anxiously.

"Is someone dead?" Catarina asked. I didn't bother asking why she was there. Tessa had obviously called her in a panic, thinking she would find me lying in a pool of my own blood.

"No. Nobody's dead," I said slowly, trying to think of how I would tell them of my predicament without sounding melodramatic. "I just… needed to talk to someone other than my cat. No big deal."

"Obviously it's a big deal, or you wouldn't have called," Catarina said, rolling her eyes and flipping her sky-blue hair over her shoulder. "Do you just need help cleaning? Because no offense, but this place is looking really gross right now."

I looked around the loft. I hadn't bothered cleaning lately. Take-out food containers were all over the place, clothes were strewn all over the floor, and all the furniture were dull colors.

"Magnus," Tessa said, always the kindest one. "Just tell us what happened."

I couldn't keep it in any more. I started crying. They both rushed over looking panicked and hugged me. They exchanged looks with each other, like Have you ever seen him cry before? No? Me either.

I didn't cry often. Especially not around people. No wonder Catarina thought somebody had died.

I told them the entire story. Not just how I broke up with Alec, but everything - how we met, our first kiss, our first date, how he kissed me in Idris, our trip around the world, our love of sandalwood soap - everything.

"So let me get this straight," Catarina said when I was done talking. "He's mortal, correct?"

I nodded.

"And you were his first boyfriend ever?" Tessa asked.

I nodded again. Catarina and Tessa exchanged an exasperated look.

"Why are you exchanging looks?" I asked, looking at them. "What are you thinking?"

Catarina sighed. "What we're thinking, Magnus, is that you are an idiot."

I blinked. "Well if you're cruel."

"What she means," Tessa started, trying to put it in a way that wouldn't make me cry again, "Is that of course he thought about taking your immortality away! He loved you. And he was scared that after he died you would fall in love with somebody else and forget about it. And he didn't even go through with it. And I get breaking up with him if you hated him for doing what he did, but you still love him, so now you're miserable."

I was silent for a minute before I said quietly, "He is too."

"How do you know?" Catarina asked.

"His brother - friend - parabatai - whatever he is - came and told me," I said, crying into a pillow. "And he keeps calling me."

Catarina looked thoughtful for a minute. "On your cell?"

I nodded. Quick as a flash, she grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table. When I tried to take it from her, Tessa tackled me and pressed a hand against my mouth.

"Sorry, Magnus," she said. "This is for your own good."

Catarina shouted "FOUND IT!" and pressed a button on my phone. She held it up against her ear. Barely two seconds later, he had evidently answered, because she started talking.

"No, this is his friend Catarina. You're Alec? You need to come over here quick, there's been an emergency. Magnus needs you. Okay."

She ended the call, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

"Give me my phone back!" I yelled when Tessa removed her hand from my mouth.

Catarina crushed my phone under her platform shoe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! This is my first story.**

**I own nothing.**

Ten minutes later, Catarina and Tessa had tied me to a chair because I had tried to escape. I struggled, but they enchanted the rope.

"Calm down," Catarina said, chuckling slightly. "We just want you two to talk."

Next thing I know, my door is being broken down by Jace, Clary, Jocelyn, Izzy, Rat Boy, and, finally, Alec. I almost cried again, seeing him.

Everyone but Jocelyn ran in. "Tessa?" she asked.

"Hey," Tessa said, grinning.

"Why… why did you tie Magnus to a chair?"

Tessa's grin widened and she pointed to Alec. Everyone looked at him, and he turned red. A lump formed in my throat. I missed his blush.

"Wait… what's happening?" he asked.

"Jace, Clary, Sheldon, Izzy, Jocelyn, go away," Catarina said.

"Catarina!" Tessa exclaimed. "Be nice!"

"Mom," Clary said, looking thoroughly confused. "What's happening?"

"Clary," Jocelyn said. "This is Tessa Grey. Tessa, this is Jace, Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Alec."

"Oh yes," Tessa said. "Magnus has talked about all of you. Especially you, Alec," she said, smiling at him. He reddened even more. "And Clary!" To everyone's surprise, she ran up and hugged Clary. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Now, we'll talk later. In the meantime, everyone except Alec should go."

Jace, being the bastard that he is, took a picture of me tied up in the chair before he left. I'll get him for that.

When everyone except Alec had left, Catarina untied me. I glared at her. She smiled innocently.

"Well," Tessa said, clapping her hands together. "Let's start!"

"Um… what's happening?" Alec asked, still looking like a human tomato.

"We're making you two talk to each other," Tessa said. "And if you don't talk to each other, well…" Tessa smiled evilly. "Let's just say it won't be good for either of you." For someone so nice, Tessa could scare me a lot. Alec looked just as terrified.

"Now, let's start with Alec," Catarina said, also smiling evilly. "Alec, why did you meet in secret with Camille?"

"I wanted to find out more about Magnus's past," he whispered, looking at his shoes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he never really said much about it."

"Thank you. Now it's Magnus's turn." Catarina turned towards me. "Magnus. Why did you break up with Alec?"

I didn't even know anymore. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with Alec again. It hurt too much to be without him. I couldn't bear it. I ran over and kissed him.

For a moment, he just stood there in shock. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he deepened the kiss for a moment before gently pulling away. He looked into my eyes. My heart beat faster when I looked into those bright blue eyes again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I love you."

I took his hand. "Aku cinta kamu," I said, a tear running down my cheek. We kissed again.

I heard a loud "AWWWWW!" behind me. I turned around to see Catarina, Tessa, and Isabelle all crying a little bit.

"Izzy, how did you even get back into my apartment?" I asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Catarina said, her eyes wide.

I glared at them and they left the room. I smiled and kissed Alec again.


End file.
